


Christmas Wrapping

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Its Jisbon let's face it I'm always a slut for Jisbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: “Bah humbug! Well that's too strong, cause it is my favorite holiday. But all this year’s been a busy blur, don't think I have the energy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be heavily influenced by the song Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses  
> Also I did not intend for it to end the way it did but it just kind of happened and I'm happy with the result

Christmas music resonated through Lisbon’s headphones as she walked to the USPS mailbox to send some last-minute Christmas cards to her friends and family. She knew they wouldn't get there in time for Christmas, but at least she sent a card. Her brothers never did.   
A light dusting of snow had fallen, giving the world a magical sort of glow. It crunched under her boots as she waddled back towards her house. She cursed under her breath, reprimanding herself for wearing one too many layers just to go to the mailbox. It wasn't even that cold outside, and her big poofy jacket made her look like the stay-pufft marshmallow man. A small, grumpy stay-pufft marshmallow man with no plans for Christmas.   
It's not that no one asked her to come over. She got many requests, most of which were from Rigsby and Van Pelt, but she refused them all. No, Lisbon was going to spend Christmas alone this year by choice. She wanted to just sit back, relax, and watch a bunch of crappy Hallmark Christmas movies. She had even bought a little turkey for herself, alongside enough food to make an elegant Christmas dinner for one. But she kept feeling that she had forgotten something, and couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.   
She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and her ringtone played just too loudly in her earbuds. She pulled it out, only after wrestling with the zipper of her pocket for a few seconds. She hoped and prayed that it wasn't work. Luckily for her, it was just Van Pelt. Again.   
“Hi, Grace!” She spoke into the phone. The wind was starting to pick up, and she began to walk faster towards her house.   
“Heya, Lisbon. I just called to make sure that you were 100% certain you weren't coming to our Christmas dinner tomorrow. Cho is coming, and even Jane said he might come.” Grace’s voice came through the phone, crackling slightly. Lisbon had never liked the reception in her area. It stunk.   
“No, but thank you for inviting me. I’m just gonna spend Christmas at home and relax.” Lisbon said, and even then, she felt a twinge of regret in her heart.   
“Ok, well, if you do decide to come, we’ll save a seat at the table for you.” Grace sounded disappointed. Truthfully, Lisbon did want to go, but she had already made up her mind, and she wasn't going to change it.   
“Thanks, Grace. Have a merry Christmas!” She said, and hung up.   
She had finally gotten back home, and was so glad to take off her snowy boots. And then it hit her. “SHIT! It was the CRANBERRIES!”   
She tied her boots back on and ran back out the door. This time, she’d drive her car instead of walking, because she was pretty sure that if she walked, she'd freeze to death. She got into her car, buckled up the seatbelt, turned the key, and then…  
The car wouldn't turn over. It made that weird whirring noise cars make when they don't work, and eventually it just stopped.   
“SHIT!” She yelled, forcing the door open. She opened up the hood to find the engine completely covered in ice, and something leaking out of the bottom. So she did the one thing any normal person would do. She kicked it.   
It was a Christmas miracle. The engine started not one second after her boot made contact with the grill and she recoiled her foot, crying out in pain. But once she recovered from her throbbing foot, she dashed into the car and floored it to the nearest 24-hour supermarket.   
Given the fact that it was 10:00pm on Christmas Eve, there were few people in the supermarket, so Lisbon was able to grab a can of cranberries without much trouble. She got in line holding only her cranberries, and then she saw someone in line who looked awfully familiar.   
When what to her wondering eyes should appear but in front of her in line was none other than Patrick Jane.   
“Jane?” Lisbon said, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned.   
“Lisbon! Merry Christmas. You aren't going to Rigsby and Van Pelt’s place?” He asked.   
She shook her head. “Nah. How about you?”   
“Nope. Decided to just stay in the airstream and relax. So what brings you to the supermarket at 10 o’clock at night on Christmas Eve?”   
“I just had to pick up…” She looked to his hand and noticed a small can. A can of cranberries. “You forgot cranberries too?”  
Jane held up the can and chuckled. “Yeah, I must've forgotten them when I was buying the rest of my dinner.” He smiled. “So you're spending Christmas alone?”  
Lisbon tapped her fingers on her can of cranberries. “Yeah. First time I've done that in a while.”   
Jane ran a hand through his hair. “Well, uh, if you wanted to, you could spend Christmas with me. I know the airstream isn't as big as your house, but it's still good.”   
Lisbon’s heart raced. Should she accept, even though she had turned down Grace’s offer? Plus, she might accidentally let slip that she was super into Jane. Then again, he probably already knew that she was in love with him and just didn't say anything. He had a tendency to do that. But then she remembered her rather depressing plans for Christmas Day. Those Hallmark movies could wait until next year. “Sure, Jane.”   
Jane smiled and gave a sigh of relief. “Phew. I was worried you'd say no.”  
Then, Lisbon froze. She realized just how close she was standing to Jane, and the fact that she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay close to him, heck, to get even closer to him. To grab him by his three piece suit, and kiss him, and run her hands through his luxurious blonde hair...  
“HEY PEOPLE!” The man behind Lisbon in line screeched. “SOME OF US HAVE PLACES OTHER THAN THE GROCERY STORE TO BE ON CHRISTMAS EVE!”  
And that ruined the moment. Lisbon quickly stepped back, running a hand through her hair in a nervous tick. Jane checked out while Lisbon attempted to recover from the Awkward Situation Of The Century™. Jane stepped to the side, and Lisbon made her purchase of the jellified cranberry preserves. When she was done, they walked out of the store in silence.   
“So, uh, see you tomorrow, I guess.” Lisbon said, and she went to walk towards her car.   
“Teresa, wait.” Jane said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She felt her heart began to race again, much to her dismay.   
She turned around, and in one swift movement, Jane pulled her towards him and kissed her.   
It was all Lisbon had ever wanted. As she sunk deeper and deeper into the kiss, her hands dug into his beautiful hair, and for a moment, the world was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEH


End file.
